<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our loved ones by RewindTheExit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342761">Our loved ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit'>RewindTheExit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin alias Samsara is 22 years old and the mutant daughter of old Charles Xavier. She has different mutations then him. Charles didn't expect to see her again. How will he react and what will her life in the institute be like?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy/Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner/OC, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our loved ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm on my way too the Xavier Institute, or the school for gifted kids. But he's not only Professor Xavier to me. He's my dad. My mother died due to an illness when I was 20. Her last words was: </p><p>,,You should visit your father. At school for gifted kids. He misses you. And hasn't seen you in forever." </p><p>Then she gave me a card with the name and address form the institute. My mother was only a human, but I'm a Mutant like him, even though I have completely different mutations. And yes mutations not a mutation. I have many mutations. I was confused at first. I thought you only ever had one or two. For me, it's different. But we talk about that later. </p><p>Dad left us when I was only five years old. But he had to go. Because if the Xmen and the school. At least science I'm 11 I understand it. I stand opposite of the big two brown wooden doors, wich lead to the inside of the institute. I open the right door, and walk straight in. Then I close the door again. But it was a mistake. Suddenly a blue beast stand opposite me. I'm so surprised, that I accedently shift into my fire form. That happens sometimes when something scares me. </p><p>It's just me but I have blue skin with red/orange tattoos and fire as hair. In that Form I can float. I can make fire out if nowhere, can teleport myself, but instead of fog like by nightcrawler, flames appear, I have telekinesis and self healing powers too. (She looks like Anjali from dungeon siege 3 in both forms). And I fight with a Spear where flames also come out. When I shift my forms flames surround me until I'm fully in my human or fire form. To be more precise, I am an archon. I shift back into my normal form. I always have yellow/white eyes.</p><p>,,What the hell. Why are you scaring me?" I Growl.</p><p>,,So-sorry." The blue beast stutter, before he shift into a handsome slender looking man.</p><p>,,It's Alright. I should have knocked. im sorry. Can I talk to the professor please?" I ask.</p><p>He Loks at me unsure. But then he points to the door on my left, and dissappear upstairs. I knock this time on the door.</p><p>,,Yes?" His voice calls.</p><p>I open the door and walk in. Then I close the door behind me, and turn to face him. He looks at me confused. I didn't know that he's paralyzed. He point on one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sit down on the left one. My I lay spear on the floor next to me. </p><p>,,So what do you want? And who are you?" He asks friendly.</p><p>,,You don't recognize me?" I ask a bit shocked.</p><p>He scan my face with his eyes. But didn't seem to notice who I am. Good. I changed a lot, I've grown, now I have boobs and ass long hair, which I wear in a high-braid hairstyle.</p><p>,,I'm your daughter. Robin alias Samsara." I answer.</p><p>His eyes are wide open now, from shock and disbelief.</p><p>,,My mother send me here. She died two years ago due to an illness. She told me about you, and gave me your card." I explain.</p><p>,,Really? What was her name?" He whispers.</p><p>,,Stella." I answer.</p><p>And suddenly a tear runs down his right cheek.</p><p>,,She died?"</p><p>I only nod.</p><p>,,Robin? Your my daughter? You changed a lot. I missed you both." He sobs. </p><p>I walk over to him around the desk and<br/>
bend down to hug him. He immediately wrap his arms around me too. When we break apart he looks at me again. He grins a bit this time. Even though he's still crying. I grin back.</p><p>,,I've missed you dad." I whisper.</p><p>,,I've missed you too Robin. All the time. Like your mother. It's sad that she's not under us anymore." He murmurs.</p><p>,,I know. It is. But at least we two can do a restart. And can spend time together and get to know each other." I suggest.</p><p>,,True. That sounds nice. Let's go outside a bit."</p><p>I nod. Then we go outside. We walk trough the institutes own Park. It's beautiful here. I left my suitcase in his office. We talk about our lives and mutations meanwhile he shows me everything. At least downstairs.</p><p>,,Take your suitcase. I show you upstairs now."</p><p>I do as he say, and take my spear and suitcase. But how the hell will he get up there. Suddenly the beast who scared me at first when I came here, walks around the corner. He goes beast mode, and take the Professor or my dad in the left, and his Chair in his right hand. I follow them. Upstairs he let the Chair to the ground, and sit my dad gently in it. Then he shifts back. </p><p>,,Thanks Hank." He grins.</p><p>Hank nods, and dissappear, in what I believe, is his room. Dad shows me my room. It's big and has a comfy bed. At least it looks comfy. It's a white/green Box spring bed. I place the suitcase and spear on the ground next to the closet. </p><p>,,Feel like at home little." He grins. </p><p>,,Thanks." I grin. </p><p>,,Good night."</p><p>,,Good night dad." I grin. </p><p>Then he goes. When he closed the door, I open my closet and then moved my clothes from my suitcase in it. Then I lie down in bed where I fall asleep immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>